


[Art] The Shaving

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: When I asked you to help me shave, I didn't mean my face.Когда я просил тебя помочь мне побриться, то имел в виду не лицо.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Gabriel O'Malley
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] The Shaving

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9c/ae/CvoJdRZL_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=).


End file.
